Glory of Applejack
by browntown747
Summary: This story is a bit of a game crossover with Glory of Heracles Plot: Fluttershy has slight amnesia and can only remember her name and she is on a quest to Mount Celestia to get her brains unscrambled, along the way she encounters monster's and other ponies in the same boat she is [The Rest of the Mane 6]
1. Rainbow Dash and the DoubtWood

A mysterious voice was telling somepony named Applejack to step onto the platform since tit was the only way to make the machine work. The screen fades to see Rainbow Dash chasing a few animals and then switches to Rarity getting attention from a bunch of handsome Stallions and then to a large muscular being getting surrounded by soldiers in a town and trying to fight them all at once and then to a young Twilight sparkle in a tomb or dungeon of some sort and then she sighs. It then switches to Pinkie Pie being held as a prisoner in a large tower.

Suddenly we are now on a beach and near the water is Fluttershy who is currently knocked out when Rainbow Dash is running away from a large stallion and the large stallion stops by Fluttershy and starts kicking her multiple times to see if she is still alive

Doubt-wood Entrance

A strange Stallion Pony is chasing Rainbow Dash saying something about a sword. The large Stallion they tells the Rainbow maned Pegasi to return the sword. The rainbow pony replies "I'm Rainbow Dash and that sword belonged to my father!" The mysterious stallion grunts and yells at Rainbow Dash "As if I bought that junky sword with my own bits, if this sword is yours then I'm the legendary Applejack! "Now stay Still and Let me Stab YOU!" Rainbow Dash "Whaa!, no need to use violence!"

Rainbow Dash starts running away from the Stallion and does not notice Fluttershy in her path and crashes into her Rainbow Dash now realized what happened as she and Fluttershy fell off the cliff she responds by saying "What? NO!" The soilder pony was now really mad and yelled out "Hey that's my sword your falling with!"Crash Boom was heard when their bodies collided with the ground!

Rainbow Dash get's back up after falling down that nasty cliff and she says "Owww that really hurt [looks up at the 50 foot cliff] whew I guess that's one way to ditch a pony chasing you [looks down at Fluttershy], I'm so sorry if there is anything I learned from being immortal its that you can't fight fate may you find peace." Rainbow Dash left Fluttershy on the ground but as soon as she left Fluttershy, Fluttershy got back up after the fall saying "Ow". Fluttershy then starting following rainbow with out her knowing and Fluttershy watches Rainbow Dash jump off another Cliff and Fluttershy jumps off the cliff as well.

The sound of when a pony hits the ground after falling sounds like Crash and then Boom!

Rainbow Dash was shocked when she saw Fluttershy face down it wouldn't have been to shocking to see but she thought Fluttershy was dead and she then said out loud "But I left your dead body back the did that solider Stallion heave you off the cliff what a Sicko!" After Rainbow Dash said this, Fluttershy got up off the ground shocking Rainbow Dash enough that she began to wonder if Fluttershy was actually a zombie and she actually said "My God you are a zombie, Yuck nasty!"Rainbow Dash attempts to hide in a bush while Fluttershy explains to Rainbow Dash that she is no zombie, Fluttershy actually told Rainbow Dash "I-I -I'm not a zombie!" Rainbow then thinks and asks Fluttershy "By any change are you an immortal?"

Fluttershy nodded her head and answered Rainbow Dash's question by saying "Yes I am an immortal." Rainbow Dash was relieved when she heard this and she let out a sigh of relief as she said "Whew now I don't feel so bad about knocking you off the cliff as you probably guessed I'm immortal as well I'm Rainbow Dash and you are? I guess our meeting must have been fate of something."

Fluttershy then told Rainbow Dash "However I don't remember anything except that my name is Dash sweat-dropped and said to Fluttershy "You have almost total amnesia you must have ticked off one of the gods not that I'm surprised you did hit you head pretty hard on that large chuck of granite.

Rainbow Dash thinks and then says out loud "This is the first time fate has ever, delievered something good, I feel so thankful all of a sudden, I got an idea, instead of thanking fate, I'll thank you instead, here use this" she then hands Fluttershy her father's sword. Fluttershy has obtained the Keepsake Sword. Fluttershy examines the sword, its light and she can feel some kind of power emanating from it.

Rainbow Dash nods "It's a nice sword right, although it looks like it couldn't slice through butter, but I can always feel a power of some sort coming from it, also this sword belonged to my father don't get too attached I may want it back someday."

Rainbow Dash starts to smell the air and she smells something burning. She then asks Fluttershy "Do you smell what I smell it's the monster burning smell which can only mean there are monsters around here." Fluttershy looks and sees two monsters that looks like they are made of grass and she shocks Rainbow Dash by saying "There they are and they are kind of cute looking."

The party is attacked by two grass Effigy's

[Battle tutorial]

Narrator: Even though your immortal you can't blunder into battle you can still get injured and knocked out]After the battle Fluttershy leveled up to level 2 and learned the ability of Brink-back. Rainbow Dash level up to level 6 and learned the ability of Dual-strike

The duo continue to travel around the doubt-wood forest only to realize that there was no exit and they were going in a complete circle Rainbow Dash realized they had been going in a full circle of the area and she screams "What the deuce is going on here doesn't it seem like we are going in a circle?" As soon as Rainbow Dash said this, three sets a light giggling was heard. And a trio of parasprites starts to surround Fluttershy and Fluttershy is a little freaked out. The parasprites all ask Fluttershy "Hello are you lost?" Fluttershy stutters and says "N-N-No I'm not lost." The parasprites then reply "Hmm stubborn like any typical hero."

Rainbow Dash hates parasprites and she began to stutter a little when she saw the three of them and she said in a stutter voice "P-P-Parasprites! I hate these guys they get their kicks out of tricking ponies."

The parasprites didn't like Rainbow Dash saying that and all three of them said at the same time "How rude but true anyway we didn't come to trick you instead we came to pay homage to the legendary hero welcome Applejack hero of legend to our pride and joy the Doubt-wood forest."

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she was hearing the shy pegasi she had just met was really the legendary Applejack. Fluttershy shook her head and was saying "No its not possible my name is Fluttershy."

The parasprites were surprise when they heard this from Fluttershy so they began to think and came to a conclusion and told our two heroes what they thought. The parasprites told our heroes "Now I see somehow you got a piece of Applejack's soul inside of you we have to take you to see the parasprite princess." As soon as the green or wind parasprite said this, an entire section of the woods seemed to vanish, Rainbow Dash's eyes popped out of her sockets and she asked the parasprite "Am I going crazy or did a chunk of the wood suddenly vanish?"

Parasprites: Its a secret passage that only parasprites know about we love to see travelers get horribly lost in the woods. Rainbow Dash was shocked when she heard this and she yelled at the parasprite "How mean are you anyway?" Parasprites "We do it for laughs so shut up"

After the two heroes and 3 parasprites continue to meet the parasprite princess they come to a clearing with balls of glowing yellow lights floating in the air. The Parasprite fly to touch the energy and sing "Wow look at all the either in this area" Rainbow Dash gets closer and says "Your right I can feel the warmth of the either." The parasprites facepalm "Well of course after all either is the breath of the gods and gives energy for magic and stuff like that its too bad ponies can't absorb either and have to gather and collect it [Now a mocking voice] All that work poor Rainbow Dash of poor you, poor baby." Rainbow Dash is now somewhat pissed after hearing this so she yells out "Shut up if ponies have to gather and collect either to use magic then so be it and look there are magic flowers here."

Rainbow Dash touches the yellow Flower and it opens up and three balls of glowing energy come out of the flower and get absorbed by rainbow Dash [Rainbow Dash recovers 25 MP] Your turn Fluttershy there is another one next to me. Fluttershy touches the darkish flower and three balls of Darkish light come out of the flower and are absorbed by Fluttershy [Fluttershy is now at max MP]

A mysterious voice is heard asking what is with all the racket Suddenly out of the bushes comes forth a pony with parasprite wings and she is surrounded by three more parasprites. Rainbow Dash asks the figure if she is the Parasprite Princess. The Parasprite Princess nods her head and turns to toward Fluttershy "Why Yes I am and hello Applejack its been years."

The three parasprites respond to the Princess by saying "Actually it is a pony named Fluttershy and somehow she has a chunk of Applejack's soul inside of her and she is lousy at magic."

Rainbow Dash was appalled at what those three pranksters were saying so she reminded them that [Even though Fluttershy lost most of her memories she can still hear them. The three parasprites then sweat-dropped cause they didn't think about that at all.

The Parasprite Princess then closes her eyes and sends some magical light at Fluttershy. She then replies by saying "Well I can help with the magic part I guess I shall bless you Fluttershy and after I finish my blessing you will have the ability to access and use powerful magic. [Fluttershy has Learned Byrn, Ise, flug and Queth.

The Parasprites then look at the ground sadly and say "I guess this is goodbye then. The Parasprite Princess stops her three subjects and tells them "Actually I would like you three to help these two leave the forest safely." The blue parasprite bows and says "Yes your Majesty we will not disappoint you at all."


	2. Meeting Rarity

fter the Paraspite Princess left Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the three parasprites our heroes saw another bunch of the trees vanish in front of their eyes. As they got closer to an open field Rainbow Dash had realized it was getting dark so she suggests that they rest for the night to regain their energy but just before they got to the campsite they were attacked by random monsters.

enter random battle theme 1 Here

Rainbow Dash " I'm beat let's rest for tonight. One of the parasprites makes a rather rude comment by saying "Okay we will but be careful after all you would make a tasty snack for a monster.

The Next morning Rainbow Dash noticed some treasure chests in the alcove above them and she opened them to find [A rusted Lance and a toy bow], Rainbow Dash was so excited about the bow since now it meant she could attack flying enemies from a distance. With Fluttershy she realized she could hold a lance as well as a sword at the same time though it slowed her speed just a little.

After surviving more monster attacks and more disappearing forest our heroes made it out of the Doubtwood Forest and as soon as they left the forest the three parasprites left as well. Rainbow Dash was waving them goodbye

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy enter the town just south of their current location

[Town Theme] Here

An elderly Pony noticed our duo entering the town he Asked them "Did you two mares comes out of that spooky forest lately everyone get's horribly most in there how did you do it?" Rainbow Dash answers "Yes we did its not like we had some random parasprites helping us."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash continue down the town path when Rainbow Dash sees something interesting and asks Fluttershy to follow her. Fluttershy follows and saw Rainbow Dash was looking at some kind of wild plant. Rainbow Dash "Fluttershy this is a moon-wort herb its used to heal minor wounds we should pick it, it might come in handy later."

Seeing this town was so small it didn't even have a item shop our duo began to leave before getting stopped by a somewhat skinny pony who hands Fluttershy a strange book [Fluttershy has obtained Battle Premier book] Rainbow Dash looks through the book and its full of battle tips and ways to reduce damage she thanks the skinny pony. The skinny pony then asks "If its not too much can I ask a favor?" Rainbow Dash "Umm sure what is this favor?" The skinny pony "I used to be a solider for the kingdom of Marecenae [Spoof of Mycenae] before I went AWOL and my mother runs the items shop there can you give her this bag of 2000 bits she needs it more than I do."

After they leave the town they see much large town with a ship port and Rainbow Dash smiles and says "A ship port we should be able to hire a ship to get us to Olymarpus [Olympus spoof] just as soon as she said this a very fashionable pony came running path them saying "You didn't see me right?" and she ran to the left passage upwards. Rainbow Dash was very confused about this until she saw two solider ponies dressed in green amour asking our duo questions. Soldier Pony "Did you see a very pretty white mare go past here?" Rainbow Dash 'Why did she do something wrong?" The guard nodded his head "She's an immortal meaning she must be a monster in disguise." Rainbow Dash was sick to her stomach with that quote since she and Fluttershy are both immortals themselves so she pointed behind her and said "She went that way." As soon as the soldiers left Rainbow Dash sighed "Another immortal perhaps its all fate."

As soon as they enter the town they find out all the ship routes are closed except for one going to Spcolta [Sparta] and its run by Captain Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are shocked to find out the only to get on that ship is to be a priest or have a pass they had neither so Rainbow Dash thought of asking the head priest and it didn't work, then a familiar white mare with a purple mane entered the temple and said "I have three passes and I would like these two to be my companions." The head priest looked at the passes and they were real." Rainbow Dash asks the mysterious pony why she helped them. The mare replied "You helped me out so I helped you out, why did you help me anyway?" rainbow Dash "Since they you were immortal and as fellow immortals we should help each other out correct?" The mare nodded "I'm Rarity" Rainbow Dash "I'm Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy "I'm Fluttershy.

After our duo now trio fell asleep at the inn Fluttershy begins to have a flashback

[Flashbacks are in Black and White color]

Fluttershy is walking in a town suddenly it revealed its a memory from when she was a filly and a young colt asks her if they can friends.

[Flashback over]


	3. The Shipride and the Unexpected Detour

[Cue Game's opening theme] Open

After the flashback Fluttershy woke up in the inn realizing it was some of her lost memories coming back she took out a strange blue pegasus feather and hugged it before putting it back in her pouch.

Around the same time Rarity and Rainbow Dash woke up and they headed down the pier to board the S.S Scootaloo [fake name] after the trio boarded the ship it went on its merry way to Sparta and while it was going our heroes were at the bottom of the boat talking about their immortality. Rainbow Dash asks Rarity "How did you find out you were immortal?" Rarity responds by saying well due to my gorgeous looks lots of stallions fell in love and their jealous mares tried to off me but it didn't work and that's how I found out I was immortal and for yourself Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash "Well in my case my father chucked me off a cliff." Rarity "Was he a barbarian?" Fluttershy "In my case I think I'm immortal since I have some of Applejack's soul inside of me.

Suddenly growling and slashes were heard from the top deck. Rainbow Dash figured out it must be monsters attacking the ship and suggested that we go help since we were immortal anyway its not like we can die [Note I forogt to mention this but Fluttershy is wearing warrior Trainee Armor]

The three mares ran up to the top deck where Captain Scootaloo and two other warriors are fighting the monsters. Captain Scootaloo "Took ye long enough to get here these two are Big Mac and Derpy Hooves.

Big Mac " Can you still fight Derpy?" Derpy looked at Big mac and slapped him "Oh course ya big yuts."

Cue Battle theme] 1/3

After the first ship battle

Big Mac "You three mares are not too bad at combat." Derpy "I wonder what could be attracting all the monsters?" Rainbow Dash makes a joke suggesting its Rarity's mane that's attracting the monsters and Rarity agrees stating monsters must love me, while Fluttershy is thinking [Wow she's Vain].

second monster wave

After the second battle

Big Mac " Is everyone okay?" Everyone answers just fine, but as soon as they said this a omonious rumbling was heard as a giant squid hopped onto the boat. Rainbow Dash "Whaaa who ordered the giant order of Calamari?"

[Enter Boss Kraken] boss

[Use this vid to imagine the boss fight [Just instead of the hero, Leucos, Axios, Euodors and Patroclus imagine Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Big Mac and Derpy Hooves instead] Kraken

After the Battle

Derpy Hooves "You sure can fight well for a mare" [At Rainbow Dash] Rainbow Dash "But your a mare as well!"

Captain Scootaloo " There was too much damage from the monster attack I will have to dock the boat near my hometown of Ponyville for the time being and have to fix the damage in the meantime come to my house where you can meet my family and my young daughter Flora besides the damage will take a few days to fix anywho."


	4. The Abandoned Mine

Captain Scootaloo suggests that our heroes check out the town while her husband makes dinner for the group. Our Heroes leave Scootaloo's house only to see Big Mac and Derpy talking to the Captain saying they need to get going right now and they will need a boat.

Derpy notices our heroes saying she will like to give them a reward for helping them on the ship so she tosses Fluttershy a bag with magical stones

Fluttershy has obtained 3 Fire Etherstones, 4 Wind Etherstones, 1 star stone, 3 Earth stones, 4 sea stones and a sun stone.

Later Flora comes out of the house saying she has a secret so our heroes follow her to the back of the house where she shows them a whitish glowing flower with blazing red petals. Rarity "You know Dearie something like this won't stay a secret for long ya know." As soon as Rarity said this it horrified Flora and she started Panicking just as Scootaloo told our heroes it was time for dinner.

After Dinner our Heroes fell asleep and Fluttershy had another Black and White Flashback that went back to when she was a filly

The same colt tossed her a blue pegasus feather [Yes the same one from the Last chapter] and told her its a secret suddenly a large was cointinually going on and off like a siren

Scootaloo "Help I can't me little Flora anywhere help!"

Rainbow Dash went to where the flower was and it was gone. Fluttershy looked at Rarity and said in a stern voice "Rarity its because you said it wouldn't stay a secret." Rarity sweatdropped "Oops"

Scootaloo found our heroes near the house and asked if they had any clues to where Flora went and Fluttershy explained about the strange flower. Scootaloo "Anything about that flower?" Fluttershy nodded and explained on what the flower looked like. Scootaloo had a look of worry on her face "Oh God that's a moonflower they only grow in the Abandoned Mine and that place is a nest of evil monsters me Flora's in Danger!"

[Sorry about the Short Chapter]


	5. The Mine, Flora and Orthros

After Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Scootaloo reach the abandoned mine they see a small hole in the sealed gate small enough for a Filly to break through. Scootaloo suddenly smashes through the gate and tells our heroes to hurry up since Flora could be in danger.

Rarity then asks "What did they mine here anyway?" Scootaloo looks at Rarity and answers "Aye they used to a mine of taphus stone before it ran out."

The group enters the mine and Fluttershy notices that its quite bright due to the moonflowers petals glowing brightly.

The group goes up a a bit more up the path when they see something pink in the middle of the path.

Rarity "Is that some kind of plush toy?" Scootaloo answers "Aye I made this plush doll out of old sailcloth fer me darling Flora that clinches it she is somewhere in this mine. Scootaloo picks up the toy and puts it in her bag

They continue down the path however there are tons of paths going to different locations in the mine. Scootaloo tells them to take the top route and go to the right all the way and continue downwards

However the party gets attacked by wave of Skeleton Ponies [Yeah Skeletons are one of the random enemies in the abandoned mine surprising though they are earth element so they are weak to wind/electric]

Fluttershy casts Byrn on one of them and the skeleton falls to pieces and its body starts to glow as yellow orbs escape its body and fly toward and get absorbed by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy "W-w-w-w-wha happened?" Rainbow Dash "Fluttershy you overkilled the skeleton awesome!" Rarity "Let me explain dearie when you overkill an enemy it turns into ether and its the same kind you get from the magic flowers in this case its the same as if you touched a magic yellow flower just as the colors mean the element so do monsters and some spells are more effective for example fire beats earth, water beats fire, earth beats electric and electric beats water and light element monsters are weak against darkness and vise versa."

After the battle the party each gain a level and Fluttershy learns the battle skill basic Arts [Basic arts rush and attack an enemy with a flurry of slashes]

As soon as they pass the first set of stairs they attacked again but this time its these weird spore cloud ball looking things

The party fails to kill them in 1 turn and the one who were defeated suddenly get back up

Fluttershy was confused "B-b-b-b-but we beat those ones how are they getting back up?" Rarity "Those enemies are weak against light attacks which we have none and they are also undead if all of them are not killed in 1 attack or overkilled they will literally revive themselves

After the battle the party obtains a Half-elixer

After they pass the second set of stairs our heroes see a lot of weird purple goo and past it is Flora surrounded by a bunch of monsters

Flora "Mommmmmmy Help!"

After the heroes defeat the monsters a huge red two-headed hound called Orthros falls from the ceiling and growls

Orthros "GROOOOWWWWL!"

Rarity "Scootaloo get Flora out of here we will be fine" Scootaloo rushes her and Flora out [Scootaloo has left the party

[Enter boss theme]

[ watch?v=DHEHHtVcENA&feature=related]

[Boss vid to show the readers what the battle was like]

[ watch?v=nmVd-a8ROPA


	6. The Kraken and Applejack?

After our heroes defeated Orthros they went back to Ponyville and had another night Scootaloo's house and the next day our three heroes set sail for Mareta [Sparta]

As they were going on the sea our heroes were attacked in front of Mareta by the Kraken once again however this time they did not have Big Mac or Derpy Hooves to help them in battle this time.

[I'm gonna skip the battle since there's not much point to this fight its basically the same battle as when you fought him before]

After our heroes reach mareta Fluttershy suggests that the group fills their bellies. Rainbow Dash likes that idea and asks Rarity how is our funds sistuation at the moment. Rarity tells Rainbow Dash seeing the amount they originally had and the amount found after killing the monsters their funds were about 40000 bits that's enough to last for a while and yes is for sure enough for a bite at the bistro.

When our heroes enter the bistro they overhear something about Applejack? getting arrested and thrown in the town jail and that ponies are buying jail passes from the town item shop

Fluttershy "Applejack? in jail?" Rainbow Dash "She being held prisioner by mere mortal ponies that doesn't make much sense."

Rarity buys the passes and shows them to the Guard pony and he allows them in after he confirms they are legit and instructs them to put their weapons on the beach beside them. Rarity notices the age of the weapon next to her and its a pair battle boots. The guard says "Yeah they belong to the red haired mare claiming she's Applejack?"

The Guard let's them in the room and our heroes continue down the path to a large gate and on the bed in the cell is a large muscular Mare with a hair bow and a red mane and creamish looking fur [Note this not Applejack but someone any ponyfan should know and all will be revealed in later chapters so until then she will be known as Applejack?]

The Mare looks at our heroes and asks them if they are the ones who are bringing her jail food for the day. Rarity says "No we came to see you." Applejack? then says "Oh came to gawk at the living legend then how predictible"

Applejack? "Time to break out I'm bored" She bucks the door off its hinges and our heroes are shocked since she could have just broken out whenever she wanted. Rarity asks "If you could do that the whole time then why did you let yourself be held captive?" Applejack? "Hey I'm not gonna pass up free food and a free bed Whahahah." Fluttershy "She is a few apples short of a full tree."

[This mare is not really Applejack but her sister AppleBloom


	7. Jail Break and the execution pit

After Applejack? bucks the door off the jail cell she forces our heroes to take her to where the guards are holding her gear which is a pair of bucking boots.

After bucking more doors one of the Mareta guards blows his whistle saying "What the heck how did you break out JAIL-BREAK! [Mishap theme begins to play] [ watch?v=k0sdDjO8RFk]

Applejack? makes Fluttershy take her to the equipment and she grabs her stuff while Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grab their equipment.

Suddenly Captain Scootaloo rushes into the Prision asking "What did you blokes do now?" Rainbow Dash "We didn't do anything at all." Scootaloo "The guard who rushed past me had a different story eh follow me trust me the guards won't follow us where I plan to go."

Captain Scootaloo presses a giant switch which opens a trap door in one of the cells and Captain Scootaloo they have to jump into the pit

Our Heroes fall down the pit and all land on their hooves.

Our heroes continue down the path untill Applejack? says "Your More than ya seem ain't ya?" Captain Scootaloo "Eh not really I've been down here once before." Rarity " So you said the guards won't follow us why?" Captain Scootaloo "This here be an ancient Execution pit and its the home of meat-eating monsters lots of them." Rainbow Dash "Oh How lovely the guards figure the monsters will do us in!" Fluttershy "I-If you have been down here once before you can help us get out right?" Captain Scootaloo sweatdropped "Well the last time it was pure blind Luck that got me through there be lots of deadly traps here."

Our Heroes later reach a room full of water and bunch of tiles on a platform. Fluttershy 'What do we do now?" Rarity "I see its a type of puzzle isn't it?" Rarity steps ona protruding tile and her weight presses it down and some of the tiles in the water float up making a platform to the other side our heroes keeping solving puzzles and eventually find a way out of the dungeon and once they do they notice they are now outside

Captain Scootaloo "The guards stay outta this area for one reason only." Applejack? "Its full of monster's ins't it?" Scootaloo nods her head and says "You would be winning that bet for sure." Applejack? "Whahaha Always bet on me!"


	8. Twilight and the Dungeon

After Captain Scootaloo leads Applejack?, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash the direction of their next destination to the kingdom of Marecenae.

Scootaloo gets a bad feeling after she passes an ancient looking building, this building is a destroyed Taphus which is a place that makes Dark ether which is used for dark magic. And this particular one has not been turned on in over 30 years.

Scootaloo "Pardon me for a minute but I'm getting a bad feeling we should go this way."

A loud boom is heard and Scootaloo realizes the device is turned on and functioning she leads our heroes into the Taphus dungeon

This is the Taphus Dunegon Theme

The party had to fight monsters and complete puzzles using switches and some of them were timed switches that would reset every so often and scattered throughout the dunegeon were all sorts of medical plants and treasure chests lots of the chests held ether stones, armour, weapons and bits and one of the chests was empty which wasn't didn't make the party feel very lucky at all.

The medical plants consited of medical flowers, healing herbs and certain veggies such as white ginseng which can cure the status ailment called forgetfullness.

What the effects of the flowers did was, one of them cures sleep while the other one makes the eater regain their senses.

After reaching the bottom of the dunegon our party heard mysterious voices

One of the voices said "Becareful Twilight." While the other voice who is obviously a young girl or filly had clearly?" said "As If I care I'm Immortal I can't die."

rainbow Dash "So there's another Immortal?" Fluttershy "Another one for our club."

When the party circles around the square shaped room they see two unicorns one with lavender fur and purple man with pink streaks and she has a star cutie mark. The other unicorn is pure white with a mane and tail that has pink and purple swirled in."

Applejack? "So we get to fight?"

Fluttershy "Look carefully they are fighting a monster fight the monster

Boss Fight [Hypnos]

Bosss

After the fight

Scootaloo realizes who the the other unicorn is and she says "Sweetie Belle is that you?" The Unicorn in question turns her head and shouts out "Scootaloo is that you old buddy?"

Scootaloo "So who's the young girl?"

Sweetie Belle "This here the Twilight Sparkle she's an immortal she was in the middle of an explosion that turned a great city into a crater in the earth."


	9. The Field of Warriors

After Twilight Sparkle Joins the party Captain Scootaloo hands Fluttershy a parchment of somesort

Scootaloo "Fluttershy this is a letter of introduction for me good friend Al like me and Sweetie here he was one of Daring's apprentices we lives in Marecyane which be on your way to your final destination.

After travelling more northish Rainbow Dash reminds Fluttershy not to lose the letter

After another day of Walking our 5 heroes reach Marecyane

Applejack? "Whahah I think we should get something to eat gals after all it takes a lot of good food to keep these bucking legs in check." Rarity "Yeah that's true I could use something to eat just remember to pay the bill this time you don't want to get sent back to jail like you did in Mareta do you?" Applejack? 'Whahah!"

Rainbow Dash then remembers that they have one more errand other than meeting Al in this city and makes the others follow her to the item shop.

Shopkeeper "How can I help you ladies today?" Rainbow Dash takes out a bag of 2000 bits and hands it to the female shopkeeper and says "This is from your son that we met near the Doubtwood forest." The shopkeeper 'Yes that is my son so he sent you this this money I don't have much to offer you so take this knitted scarf as a reward." She hands Rainbow Dash a knitted Scarf.

With that out of the way our 5 heroes make their way to the edge of Marecyane and try to enter the little wood shack which is Al's house only to find that it is locked. After the 5 mares try to open the door a mysterious voice asks them "What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy "We need to see Al and who are you anyway?"

? "Me Well I'm Al Friend and who are you though?" Fluttershy hands Al's friend the introduction letter from Scootaloo.

? "I see that is important hold on I'll unlock the door for you and I'm Noga and just so you know Al isn't in the best of health at the moment and you will see why."

After Noga let's the mares into the house they a purple Stallion stand in the room with dulled eyes. Rainbow Dash 'Hello there I'm Rainbow Dash." Al "...". Rarity "Hello are you there?" Al "..." Rarity "How rude and Uncouth." Noga "Actually he's been like this for days now follow me to the basement

The mares follow Noga to the basement where they see on the floor is a very strange device. Fluttershy "Umm what is this thing?" Noga "This is device was made my Daring its called a Crasis Al tried to turn it on and ever since then he's been like this..."

The mares have a talk between themeselves and foolishly say it to loud

Fluttershy "I get a bad feeling from this guy." Applejack? "Whahah he's hiding something for sure." Rarity "I quite Agree Darling." Twilight "let's get out of here now."\

Noga has a pulsating vein in his head to show anger as he yells "Hmph you do realize I could hear everything you were saying don't you?" As soon as he said this the 5 Mares all sweatdropped.

After the whole incident with Noga the 5 mares headed north toward their main goal Mount Celestia [Mount Olympus] and when they are about to head there a solider stops them telling them about the field of warriors.

Applejack? "Sounds like my Kinda place." The solider pony shakes his head "Yeah if you have a DEATH WISH!" Fluttershy "Why?"

The solider explains that there lately soliders go in to rescue other soliders and return here but no one comes back ever.

Applejack? forces the rest of the party into the field where they find 6 solider ponies lying facedown on the ground and they are not moving, not breathing and they have no pulse, in retrospect they look dead.

Suddenly they get up still having no pulse and attack

After our heroes defeat them they get back up again and walk away leaving our heroines confused.

Applejack? "I love a good battle in the day what is it Midday?"

On the way to Mount Celstia a rune seal apprears on the ground in front of our heroines making a huge hole appear under them, making them fall into it

Female Voice "We did it we finally caught some of the immortal soliders!" Male Voice "Finally I'm tired."

Rainbow Dash "That voice it can't be?"

Applejack?" Do you know who I am I'm goona beat ya up for that?"

Female Voice "Big Mac I don't t think she's one of that group since she can talk." Big Mac "Yeah your right Derpy."

Rainbow Dash "Big Mac?, Derpy its me Rainbow Dash we met on Scootaloo's ship remember?"

Derpy" Oh my gosh Rainbow is that you?" Big mac "Well I think you should meet our boss and be warned Derpy treats all of use who are under him like human poop [Had to chance the line since in the game its Pegasi poop]." Derpy punchs Big Mac "That's because ya are an idjot."


End file.
